


Late

by StarrySummers04



Series: What's Wrong with Charlie? [15]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Today, Charlie's morning sickness has returned and nothing is helping to reduce his nausea. And he's going to be late for his classes.





	Late

When Charlie woke up this morning, he immediately knew that it was going to be one of those days. Upon waking, he had to leap out of bed  and run to the bathroom as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, he didn't make it in time and ended up throwing up all over the wall in the hallway. 

Matteusz noticed that Charlie was no longer in the bed beside him and got up to see how his boyfriend was doing. Matteusz found Charlie curled up on the floor in the hallway and helped him get to the bathroom before returning to the hallway to clear up after Charlie before Miss Quill noticed it and complained. 

Whilst Matteusz was cleaning up, he heard Charlie turn the shower on and get in. This made him feel slightly better about the day ahead. 

The school day started just like any other, but just as Charlie had predicted, it was one of those days. And nothing was going to help make things easier. 

Due to his weight gain, people were starting to notice Charlie and for some reason, they seemed to think that they were within their rights to talk about him. And it made Matteusz angry. How dare they talk about his family like that? It had nothing to do with them, nothing to do with anyone besides him and Charlie, really. 

Charlie was more than aware that the further his pregnancy progressed, the more difficult it was going to be to keep doing things that he had been doing with ease not too long ago. But what he hadn't anticipated was the fact that he was now struggling to make it to class on time as the baby was either pressing against his bladder, meaning he constantly needed to toilet, or it was causing him nausea so he needed to empty the contents of his stomach regularly. 

The longer Miss Quill had to deal with Charlie and his pregnancy, the less sympathetic she became. Miss Quill was well aware that if Charlie was late to her lessons then it would have something to do with the baby, but she didn't care anymore. Especially now that she had the opportunity to remove the Arn from her skull and regain her freedom. 

This is why today, on a day that Charlie was already struggling, she decided that he deserved detention, that night. Despite the fact that he was only three minutes late and she hadn't even taken the register, never mind began the lesson. Not that she ever taught them anything anyway. 

Although he tried to protest, Charlie really didn't have the energy to do so and had to resign himself to the fact that his Friday night would be spent in detention.


End file.
